1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel container for impregnating shaving brushes with the shaving cream contained in a conventional tube and, more specifically, relates to a container to be applied to shaving cream tubes, thus allowing a better and handier use of said creams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaving creams are sold in cylindrical, flexible tubes having an opening provided with a removable, threaded cap. When the user uses the content from such tubes, he takes off the cap and with his fingers presses on the flexible, cylindrical body so that the cream comes out of the opening, in a quantity depending on the pressure exercised on the body of the package.
The use of these shaving cream packages has the disadvantage that it is neither handy nor easy for user to impregnate the shaving brush with the outcoming cream, the user having to utilize a separate bowl to pour directly therein the amount of cream he thinks he will be using or, if the cream has been placed directly on the shaving brush, the user puts some into the bowl to stir the cream so that it impregnates the brush evenly. All this procedure, in addition to being highly bothersome, gives rise to a considerable waste of shaving cream.